


Deep Dive

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - Doctor Who related [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Seeing wonders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another anon tumblr prompt filled: UNIT needs the Doctor to investigate disturbances in a lake, The Doctor bare chested in tight trunks goes for a dip. Clara, Kate and Osgood are impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Dive

The boat left the dock. Kate Lethbridge-Stewart pulled her jacket tighter around her. Osgood, her assistant, had her long scarf on for this trip but was still shivering in the cold spray thrown up as they headed to the middle of the inland lake. Clara was sitting up at the bow, the spray worse and the wind was blowing her brown hair back. Standing up, enjoying the trip, was the Doctor. The three women accompanying him just did their best to stay warm. 

‘There it is!’ The Doctor pointed, easily keeping his balance on the small, rocking boat. His arm pointed out further to where a larger vessel was anchored. They could all see the arms hanging off the side of the boat, empty for the moment save for some cables. ‘The ROV is underwater. Thought they were going to wait for us, Kate?’

‘If the lake bed was calm enough they were going to try anyway.’ Kate told him. ‘You did take your time answering my calls!’

‘I’m not just sitting around waiting for you to beckon me, Kate!’ the Doctor called back. 

‘You took a week! Thought you were able to travel through time!’ 

‘Pft!’ He made a noise and shrugged his shoulders. He earned a light smack on his lower leg from Clara. 

The larger vessel hailed them as they drew near and soon the Doctor was helping all three of his shipmates onto the ladder for them to scramble up on deck. Last one up, he was quickly hopping over the edge to join them there. The smaller boat drew away and was soon fading. 

‘Welcome aboard!’ The ship’s captain approached their small group. ‘C’mon inside. It’s wicked cold out here. Sorry, no tots of rum just some hot, strong coffee to offer you all.’ He lead them inside to a room jammed full of various scanning and mapping monitors. ‘We’ve made some headway today on that ‘UFO’ you had us hunting for, ma’am.’ The captain ruffled through some large sheets spread out on the central table. ‘Here we are. We initially thought it was just an old sub that had been ditched down here to avoid scrap haulage fees or the such but the shape and design is just off the usual patterns.’

‘How deep?’

‘The lake bottom is 219 feet down at the deepest part. This beauty is resting at 200 feet.’ The captain, taking his hat off and wiping his forehead thanks to the heat generated by all the computers and monitors. ‘Check out the angle though.’

The Doctor peered at the sonar scan. ‘Buried in the lake bottom. Estimated depth?’

‘No idea. It could be as little as 20 feet to 75 feet. And that’s really just an educated guess. There’s really no way of judging what the standard length would be from what’s exposed to sonar readings. We’re trying a GPR through the lake bottom but today’s the first time it’s been clear enough to even try.’

‘Of course, any disruption of the loose sand on the bottom would confuse the GPR readings.’ The Doctor started to wander around and peer at the different monitors. His finger tapped at the details on some of them. ‘It looks a little bit like an emergency pod but the thicker middle section is abnormal. Definitely not local.’

‘We were thinking Russian, but the mechanics of getting something here this size.’

‘Not quite that sort of local.’ Osgood said. She started reading through more of the readings. ‘The water temperature is higher in the surrounding area of the object.’

The Doctor arched an eyebrow. ‘Any radiation readings?’

Osgood skimmed through other pages, ‘None.’

‘Heat but no radiation. 200 foot depth.’ The Doctor stood there pondering for a few minutes. ‘Too deep for me to scan from here.’

‘The ROV will be back up top in an hour with the GPR readings. We’ll start to have initial printouts by then too. Computers are calculating the info now.’ 

‘Hmph.’ The Doctor grunted. ‘I’ll just sonic it.’ He gazed at the sonar readings again. A finger stabbed down at one section of the central bubbled part. ‘Door’s probably here. Heat is probably being generated by an internal air pressure. I’ll just pop down there, open it up and have a look inside. Have you estimated how long it’s been down there?’

Judging by plant growth, at least eight years. Nobody noticed it until there was a sonar reading done by an archaeological team. Some theory about pre-historic tribes using the valley as a spiritual pathway. They turned up the highest end of the object and reported it. Their equipment could only make out a hazy outline.’

‘Right.’ The Doctor grinned. ‘A quick trip down there will solve the issue.’

‘There’s only the ROV, Doctor.’ Kate said. ‘It will be at least a week before we can even think to get the right equipment here for a deep dive of this nature.’

‘Equipment?’ The Doctor looked at her as if she was dribbling on her jacket. ‘Two hundred feet is nothing. Come on, Clara. You can hold my jacket.’

‘Pardon?’ Clara asked but he was already out of the room and heading down the corridor. With a shrug at Kate and Osgood, she was briskly walking after him.

By the time the three of them had caught up to him, the Doctor was peering down the cables towards the bottom where the ROV currently was scanning. He started to shrug out of his jacket. ‘Here you go, Clara. Hang on to this. Actually, why don’t you wear it? You’re probably a little chilled out here on deck.’ He put action to words and was draping his jacket on her shoulders. 

Kate and Osgood tried to protest what he was clearly about to do but he quieted them with a gesture. ‘The temperature is well within my tolerance and the depth is nothing for someone who has the ability of respiratory bypass.’ His hoodie came off and he handed it to Osgood and then his t-shirt and under shirt came off at the same time to join his hoodie draped over Osgood’s arm. 

He unbuckled his belt and started to strip out of his trousers. Kicking off his boots and then his socks, the Doctor adjusted his briefs. “Right. Sorry, Clara, just one more thing.’ He reached into the breast pocket of his jacket just by her breast. A quick rummage about and he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. ‘Shan’t be too long. I’ll send a pulse to the ROV to let you know I’ve got inside the vessel down there.’

‘So it is a craft of some sort?’ Kate asked.

‘Of course it is!’ The Doctor said. Clara and Osgood just stood quietly there. Kate had been too focused for the moment on what they may find at the bottom of the lake. ‘Be back.’ He waved to the ladies, not realising that he was giving them a good look at his figure, including his package, before he turned away from them. He had equally well defined buttocks. As he dove off the side of the vessel, the three women just stared. 

‘Anyone else need pinching?’ Osgood asked. 

‘May need it,’ Kate replied. 

‘Get in line, ladies.’ Clara said. ‘That was...’

‘An eyeful.’ Osgood finished for her. 

‘A very large eyeful.’ Kate commented, crossing her arms and smiling. 

‘Above average large.’ Osgood muttered. 

‘Human average,’ Clara reminded them. ‘I think I’ll be asking to visit a beach planet or something next.’

‘Somewhere warm too.’ Osgood said. ‘Cold temperatures do have a shrinking effect after all.’

‘Excellent point, Osgood.’ Kate added. She coughed and looked at Clara. ‘Of course, if you were to get any more precise measurements we could update our records, Clara.’

‘I would definitely share that bit of information.’ Clara was grinning. ‘We really should maybe get a towel or something for when he gets back.’

‘Or not.’ Osgood suggested. The other two agreed and went inside to wait for his signal.


End file.
